brofisttvfandomcom-20200213-history
Litchi Faye-Ling
Personality Litchi is, really, a motherly sort of person. She looks out for all those around her and makes sure that they're healthy and happy. She's taken on the (massive) effort of teaching the Kaka clan kittens some basic lessons, though it's hard to make their studies stick with their attention spans. (They're cute, so she forgives them.) She is usually gentle and respectful, though her tough side can come out when it has to. She'll try to persuade people out of causing trouble if at all possible first, but the bo staff comes out if talking them down is impossible. With a bust her size, she also has a habit of going all-out against suspected perverts... although her judgment is sometimes off and she ends up apologizing profusely. Despite being very honest and straightforward, she has a bit of a blind side where romance is concerned. Love confessions go right over her head. She also gets a little rowdy when drunk, and she does enjoy a good drink. Background Litchi used to be an assistant in Sector Seven, working alongside Iron Tager and Arakune. She left the Sector (unauthorized) in search of Arakune after he went loco, ending up in Kagutsuchi. She settled in Orient Town and opened up a clinic. Orient Town ended up growing on her quickly and she's adapted nicely, serving as a teacher to the Kaka clan, local doctor, defender against Arakune's attacks in town, and overall eye candy to the local populus. Despite settling into Orient Town so much that she's forgotten why she went there in the first place, she's still bent on helping Arakune get his humanity back if she finds him, even if it means killing him. Relationships 'Bang' Shishigami Originally just a friend from back in Kagutsuchi -- one that she was never quite aware was stalking around outside her clinic half the time -- she's been dating the loudmouthed ninja ever since the Handcuff/Chains episode. He's been growing on her rapidly ever since his arrival in the League. Yoko Ritona Has become a very good friend of Litchi's over the past months. Now a co-worker at the clinic and something of a sister, Yoko has come to be someone Litchi trusts wholeheartedly. Fran Madaraki A close friend of Litchi's from the very beginning, Fran both intrigues and vaguely unsettles the doctor. She reminds her a little bit of Kokonoe with the experiments she carries out, but Litchi still very much enjoys Fran's company. Daniel Rand Danny is something of a brother. Litchi thoroughly enjoys teasing him from time to time. Kanji Tatsumi Litchi's motherly side has kicked in and she's taken it upon herself to look out for Kanji's well-being. He's a sweet kid. Taokaka Tao has been a student of hers for some time. Litchi has taken on a blended role of mother and teacher towards the Kaka cat. Left Brofist. Arakune The one she's been hunting down to save from what he's become. Left Brofist, and she's not entirely sure if she thinks it's a good thing or a bad thing. Trivia *Her panda hair ornament is actually alive. Its name is Lao Jiu. *Her bo staff does tricks. *Her nickname from Tao is "Boobie Lady" - hence the LJ handle. *When kitten-ified, Litchi is a small Siamese. *Despite moving the clinic to an actual building rather than her trailer, the trailer to this day smells faintly of antiseptic. *To this day, has only played dress-up with one person when drunk: Fran. External Links Character Journal Category:Characters